Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
As a drawing apparatus used to manufacture a device such as a semiconductor integrated circuit, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-129944 proposes a drawing apparatus that performs drawing simultaneously on a plurality of shot regions of a substrate using a plurality of electron optical systems (charged particle optical systems).
When using the drawing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-129944, if the plurality of electron optical systems draw identical (corresponding) places in the different shot regions, drawing data used by the plurality of electron optical systems can be shared. This makes it possible to reduce the scale of drawing data to be held and handled. Moreover, if the electron optical systems have almost identical regions such as dicing line regions where a pattern formation is unnecessary, the region can be advantageously skipped, thereby achieving high throughput.
The drawing data used by a plurality electron optical systems can be shared if there is a simple integer ratio relationship between a pitch Ps of a shot region on a wafer 10 and a pitch (distance between the optical axes of the adjacent optical systems) Pc of the plurality of electron optical systems shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. As shown in FIG. 1B, however, if a shot size of the wafer 10 as a drawing target changes, the integer ratio relationship between the pitch Ps of the shot region and the pitch Pc of electron optical systems Col_1, Col_2, and Col_3 does not hold. In this case, it may be impossible to share the drawing data. In FIG. 1B, the electron optical systems Col_1 to Col_3 emit a plurality of electron beams. When the wafer 10 is moved to the upper side of FIG. 1B with respect to the electron optical systems Col_1 to Col_3 by a stage on which the wafer 10 is placed, the electron optical systems Col_1 to Col_3 draw stripe regions S1 to S3, respectively. In the stripe drawing, multiple drawing is performed on the wafer 10 by the electron beams in a plurality of rows of the electron optical systems Col_1 to Col_3 which are arrayed in the moving direction of the wafer 10. The irradiating doses of the electron beams on the wafer 10 at the same position are controlled by on/off-controlling irradiation (or blanking) of the electron beams.
In the drawing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open. No. 2005-129944, since the integer ratio relationship between the pitch Ps of the shot region and the pitch Pc of electron optical systems does not hold in some wafers as drawing targets, pattern data for the respective stripe drawings changes depending on the electron optical systems. For this reason, the drawing data cannot be shared among the plurality of electron optical systems. This is disadvantageous in reducing the scale of drawing data to be handled in parallel and enhancing throughput.